Fire Emblem Fallen
by lVergill
Summary: This is a story about Orcus, the dragon of death journey to destroy the five kingdoms and bring back Draconer to it's rightful place. SYOC open for one female.
1. Position

_Will be update whenever I get new units to add._

 _also, the 10 original unit will keep their legendary weapon and the rest will get them later._

Fangrir

Lord of beast – [Farren]

Two female Beaststone user – [Challis] **One left**

Two male Beaststone user- [Xanthel] [Flavius]

Alcallad

Lord of magic – [Ronan]

Two female magic user – [Donna] [Wanda]

Two male magic user- [Alcatraz] [Zexion]

Eleutheria

Lord of freedom – [Rodan]

Two female weapon user – [Iris] [Galatea]

Two male weapon user – [Kokuryu] [Cosen]

Anisestia

Lord of animals – [Marianna]

Two female rider or mounted – [Sierra] [Lumina]

Two male rider or mounted – [Julian] [Vane]

Freurhar

Lord of trust – [Adalia]

Two female bow or shuriken user – [Karen] [Louise]

Two male bow or shuriken – [Kai] [Akras]

Draconer

Dragon of death – [Orcus]

One survivor – [Shiki]

Weapon Ownership

Ronan has bestowed Wanda a legendary weapon. Congratulations!


	2. The Survivors of Draconer (Complete)

_Complete chapter_

I woke up from my deep slumber to find myself inside a cave, and I could hear water dropping from every direction. I got up from the floor to see a pile rubble getting in my way, and I quickly obliterate the wall of rock in front of me.

 _Kaboom!_

I see the moonlight coming from the other side, and I emerge to see a small village below me, as God watching the mortal from his throne. I took a deep breath, and exhale a dark breath from my mouth, I grin with satisfaction of my freedom.

 _Finally, it's time for death to swallow this world with despair once again._

 **Chapter 1**

The Survivors of Draconer

I took out a dark flame ball with a blue cross–like from my pocket, and I watch it for a second before I close my hand to crush it to pieces.

 _Crash!_

Dark aura build up around me, and I quickly transform into the dragon of death.

[Orcus]

Dragon of Death

Lv. 4

Exp. 0

HP 30

Atk 24 Crit 2

Hit 99 Avo 6

Str 8

Mag 8

Skl **5**

Spd **6**

Lck 3

Def **11**

Res **10**

Weapon

[Death Dragonstone] E Mt 16 Hit 80 Crit 0 Avo -5 Rng 1-2

Skl -3,Spd -2, Def+5, Res+4, Hit+10. Magical. Cannot make follow-up attacks. Deathblood only.

Skills

[ **Dragon of death aura** ] – Any enemy units three space away will lose 10% health, and -3 speed. (Recover 1/turn)

[Dragon Wisdom] – Grant this unit 25% Exp.

[Dragon skin] – Halve all damage this unit receive, and nullify Counter and Lethality, as well damage done outside of battle. Reduce critical chance, and special skills trigger by 15%

 _Flap! Flap! Flap!_

I begin ascending toward the sky, and launch toward the village below me.

" _Now, let's visit the village for my grand welcome I deserve." I said telepathically._

 _Night_

 _Small village Outskirt_

I am in the entrance of the village, and my dragon transformation is gone as soon as I touch the ground. I began stretching to begin my first battle in a very long time.

 _Now, let's g-_

 _Heeeelllllpppp! The siren are attacking!_

 _Hm?_

A horde of humans rush out from the village with fear, and I am happy with this situation.

"I just got here and everyone is all ready cowering in fear." I smile while extending both of my arms.

While I am enjoying the scenery lay before me, I quickly notice a presence of an adult male human coming closer to me.

"Are you deaf? Why aren't you running away from the siren?"

I turn to my left to see a human telling me something, and I am shock to see him not afraid of my presence.

"Siren? So you aren't afraid of me?" I ask disappointed.

"Afraid of you..It doesn't matter! Are you the mercenary the elder hire?" He ask.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care about it that much but to kill anything that walk past me." I happily explain.

I gave him my usual smile and he is rather confuse with my normal speech while giving him a smile.

"Huh?..You will do then." He answer.

The man grab my hand and pull my hand to follow him inside the village. I am pull by force by a single human, and I try to follow him until I get bore by this little chase.

 _Night_

 _Small village_

We arrive into the heart of the village, and I quickly pull my hand away from the mortal that touch me.

"Remember when I told you I would kill someone, " I grin, "I think you will find a corpse soon enough." I said.

 _Thud!_

Suddenly, a monster came bursting out of the house and attack anything in it's path wildly. She has a silhouette of a female human, but she had two long tentacles were her arms should be.

Siren

?

Lv. 5

Exp. 0

HP 40

Atk 17 Crit 3

Hit 88 Avo 9

Str 2

Mag 8

Skl 8

Spd **5**

Lck 3

Def 8

Res 10

Weapon

[Claw] Mt 9 Hit 75 Crit 0 Avo 0 Rng 1

Basic claw for monster that are suite for low-rank monster.

Skills

?

"They're here! You know what to do, I'm out of here." The man yelled, before running away.

The monster noticed my presence and we stare at each other within a good distance from each other, but the monster slowly raise both of her long tentacle. I close my eyes as I smile with the weak monster standing in front of me, not realizing her fate is coming to an end.

"Hmmm, I guess the human was telling the truth after al-"

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

The siren slam it's arm against me, and hit me multiple time without holding back. She stop with her assault, and slowly walk away from the area knowing that she kill someone with certainly, but..

" _Dragonskin_ _"_

[Orcus] **27 HP**

"Leaving so soon?" I ask confused.

The siren turn around to see me without any fatal damage showing in my body, and became more aggressive due to her failure. The siren rush at me with apparently her best, and I took out my death dragonstone again.

"In my opinion, you lost this battle the moment you encounter the dragon of death." I grin.

 _Crash!_

A dust of dirt build up around me while the siren continue charging in, but I use my front leg and weight to put her down on the floor. I put down my right front leg in her throat, and the other in one of her long tentacle.

[Siren] **26 HP**

Gain 6 exp.

 _Screeeeeecchh!_

I screech, giving the sign of a battle starting and death for those who come near me.

 _Night_

 _Village Outskirt_

 **Iris**

 _Screeeeeechh!_

I hear a loud screech coming inside the village, and notice the people leaving that said village with fear in their eyes.

"Finally, I have arrive to my destination and I can all ready tell it won't be easy than I thought, but I can't falter now!" I said with confidence.

I rush at the village with determination and excitement for the incoming battle. As I enter the small village, I check my surrounding for any monster wandering on the street, but no monster were found.

"What's going? Where are the monster attacking the village?" I ask with anger.

As I wonder around the street, I hear mumbling from up ahead of the street and it look like two people are talking with each other. I approach the source of that voice and notice two person talking about something important.

 _These people are so dense, do they not realizing how dangerous this place is! Ugh! I guess I have to warn them myself of the incoming danger._

 _Night_

 _Small Village_

 _House_

 **Shiki**

 _Screeeeeech!_

The house vibrate wildly due to the close loud screech of something outside.

"*Sigh* is violence always going to follow me wherever I go?" I said with sadness.

I untangle my ponytail and letting my hair go down before I wear my black hooded cloak. I grab my weapon from the table, and open the door to go outside to stop this unwanted violence.

 _Night_

 _Small Village_

I went outside knowing I'll encounter many monsters waiting to be defeated by my blade but..

[Siren] **Death**

Gain 13 exp.

A black dragon with red on the edges of his scale, and yellow on his lower jaw through his belly and to the bottom end of his tail. Light-blue cross-like eye was glowing with his two glowing light-blue horn pointing to the sky. His black wings moving swiftly around, and the softer part was red. The dragon noticed my presence by looking at my direction and suddenly, I felt my blood aching and throbbing as he got closer to me.

 _Why is my blood reacting to this dragon?_

The dragon stop near me and it quickly transform to a human with a smile on his face, I could tell such vile coming from that smile. His height was about 5 ft. 8 inches and with brown messy hair. The boy's eyes are yellow with a light-blue cross-like pupil still lingering, and a black collar sleeve jacket with five coattails with the three in the middle being small compare to the last two in the end. His pant are black and his black armor with red outline legging was taking majority of his pant and reaching up to his knees.

He raise his right hand to slowly extend toward me, but I couldn't move my body and I close my eyes to focus.

 _Move body, I need to move or else I'll_

"Poke"

 _Huh?_

I slowly open my eye to see him smile, and his index finger poking my cheek.

"If this was a real battle, you would of been **dead**!" He happily spoke.

 _Who is this guy?..._

 **Orcus**

[Shiki]

Lord

Lv. 4

Exp. 0

HP 38

Atk 17 Crit 4

Hit 81 Avo 19

Str 10

Mag 7

Skl **8**

Spd **12**

Lck 1

Def **5**

Res 8

Weapon

[Muramasa] Mt. 7 Hit 70 Crit 2 Avo 0 Rng 1  
+2 in Spd and Skl but -3 in Def. A Black Katana with a bloodthirsty origin. Said to go rampant in the hands of an unskilled user.

Skills

[ **Bloodthirst** ] - If near a unit with a support of C+ (C+ or higher), this unit stats change (+3 Str, +5 Skl, -3 Res)

[Dragon Claw] - The user is able to make 3 simultaneous strikes at once at half the damage. The target will have -5 Def, but the user will have -3 Str and -1 Spd. (Recover 1/turn) (Trigger %= Skill/2)

[+20 Hit] - +20 hit is granted

I took my finger away from her cheek, and smile at my next prey.

"Who are you?" She ask without fear.

"Hm? Why aren't you afraid of the dragon of death?" I ask confused and putting my hand in my chin.

"The dragon of death was dead a long time ago, you couldn't possibly be him." She answer.

I shook my head to her answer, and grab both of her shoulder while smiling at her.

"Listen, my home is Draconer and I was born with the Deathblood, " I grin, "while also inherited the dragon of death since I was very young." I explain.

"…" She remain silence.

I release her from my grasp and walk around her checking on something very odd coming from her.

"You know, I sense something similar to me, are you from Draconer?" I smile.

"What If I am?" She ask.

I smile, " Then join me, become my retainer and walk with me in this path." I extend my left arm toward her.

"Why should I? I'm a proud lord from Draconer." She answer.

"Hmmm..a lord huh? If that true then you should also have the Deathblood flowing in your veins dear sister." I happily said.

"I was always alone when Draconer was destroyed, and moving place to place for a place fitting for me." She explains with a bit of sadness.

"The more the reason you should stay with your dear big brother, I'm the only one that can accept you and you know it." I grin.

"I..I-"

"I'm here!"

Suddenly, a girl show up in the front entrance of the village with determination but became confused when she saw us talking in the middle of the street. The girl's height is 5 ft. 11 inches and her hairstyle is a dark lilac low ponytail with green eyes. She's wearing a blue and brown vest with short, dark grey sleeves, brown pants, fingerless gloves and grey fur boots. Brown shoulder pads and a red shield, a black rogue's bandana covers her head. The right glove is longer than her left, reaching to her elbow. A belt across her waist holsters her sheath and carrying four vulnary with her.

Iris

Mercenary

Lv. 4

Exp. 0

HP 40

Atk 14 Crit 4

Hit 117 Avo 14

Str 10

Mag 3

Skl 12

Spd 9

Lck 2

Def 8

Res 3

Weapon

[Bronze Sword] E Mt 4 Hit 100 Crit 0 Avo 0 Rng 1

Critical Evade +10, cannot inflict critical hits.

Skills

[ **Adrenaline** ] - If opponent fight this unit, the unit will receive +3 Str and +3 Spd when counterattacking.

[Strong Riposte] This unit gain +3 damage when counterattacking.

[Good fortune] –Restore up to 20% HP at the start of each battle. Trigger % = (Lck stat)

"What are you two doing here!? The siren are attacking this poor village." The mercenary spoke.

"Oh! Is that what it was? Because I all ready took care of it." I point behind me while smiling.

The mercenary look behind me to see the siren unmoving body on the floor defeated.

"First, what's you two name?" She ask

"My name is Shiki..nice to meet you." Shiki answer.

"I'm the dragon of death, Orcus!" I smile while puffing my chest.

"Dragon of death? You can't be him." She smile.

"I can gladly show you and prove you wrong." I happily said.

I took out my death dragonstone from my pocket, and show it to her.

"What is it?" She ask.

"Is a dragonstone that led me transform into the dragon of death, and a tool that I used to kill anything I desire." I said with a smile.

"…"

"What's wrong? You were curious weren't you?" I happily ask.

The mercenary took her sword from behind her, and aim it at me without regret. Her determine eye looking at me, and I smile at her stupidity.

"My name is Iris, the mercenary hire to kill the monster attacking this peaceful village, and you're that monster!" Iris said.

I grin to her answer, "Oh, is that so?" I said with excitement.

 _Crash!_

I shatter my dragonstone to transform into my dragon form, and I spread my wings to let a powerful dust of wind appear in the field. I stared at Iris with intention of killing, but she seem not scared at my transformation, rather surprise at me.

"Wow, you really can transform into a dragon." Iris said, surprise.

" _Of course, now let's begin this battle to the death." I telepathically said._

 _Thud! Thud!_

I stomp my front and back legs into a battle stances by getting into a defensive position.

"Tell me, do you really kill for fun or you have a reason for doing so?" Iris ask.

Iris looking at her sword as she examine it for any damage, and I spread my wings in the air showing my superiority.

" _I do it because I can do it! Nothing in this world can live forever." I growl._

"I see, then I'll gladly put you out of your misery!" Iris said with anger.

Iris throw her sword in a low height making the bronze sword spin, and catching it by it's hilt. She didn't hesitate for one second and charge at me with her sword at hand, and begin her attack with a single slash. I knew I couldn't dodge her attack so I prepare myself for a counter attack.

 _Swoosh!_

" _Dragonskin_ "

[Orcus] **20 HP**

 _Iris gain 5 exp_

I was unfazed by her attack, and counterattack by swing my tail to slam her to the floor with ease.

 _Thud!_

 _Gah!_

[Iris] **28 HP**

Gain 5 exp

Iris is one the ground, trying to get up from the fatal damage she just received from me and I laugh at the weak mortal attempting to fight death. I use my tail to lift her up from the ground, and quickly see her angry glare when our eyes connect with one another.

" _Now you understand human, your weak sword won't be enough to pierce my scale." I open my mouth letting a low growl._

"I'm just getting warm up! I will destroy you beast!" Iris reply.

" _I see..,"_ I slowly open my mouth, aiming at her, " _Then, disappear from this world_ _by death._ " I said.

A dark ball start building inside my mouth and Iris try her best to recover from the damage I inflicted earlier. Suddenly, I felt a light tapping at my right arm and I stop my attack to look at Shiki tapping my arm. I lower my head to face Shiki while turning to my left to see her with my right eye at her face.

" _Oh, are you trying to save her? If so, then you will meet the same fate as her even if you are from Draconer." I growl._

"I'll become your retainer." Shiki said.

… _._

I lift my head up to look at her from above, and think of her rather quick decision from my request earlier.

 _Unexpected, but it will led the world fall into death that much faster._

I am thinking too much on the unexpected decision of her that I forgot the human on my tail. I lift my tail to expect the weight of the human but it was gone as soon as I lift my tail.

"I am over here!"

We both turn to our right to see Iris drinking a vulnary and it seem to be healing her wound I inflicted.

 _10 HP recover_

 _[Iris]_ _ **38 HP**_

Iris finish drinking her potion, and her determination was not gone from her eyes. I turn back to my human form and clap for her outstanding performance while pretending to be surprise.

"Wow, you actually manage to stay alive for five second, congratulations." I said, sarcastically.

Iris became more angry at me for the amazing acting skills of your truly, but something interrupt out little game.

 _Ahhhhhhhhh!_

" _Death Hollow_ _"_

 _Any unit near the dying unit will drop their health by 10%_

The siren screaming very loudly and damaging both Shiki & Iris, while I am unfazed by the sudden attack. Suddenly, the siren stop screaming before her body slowly disappear from the ground.

[Iris] **34 HP**

[Shiki] **34 HP**

" _Dragonskin_ _"_

"Ugh! I hate when they do that!" Iris commented.

"Now, more of them will show up.." Shiki added.

Noise arose all around us and they seem to be making the same noise as the siren did. Iris look around the surrounding and became more piss off about the noise.

"Damn, more of this monster and I all ready drink my first vulnenary." Iris bite her nail as she think.

Irish then quickly turn to us, and sight with regret of something. She throw both of us a vulnenary, and I became confuse on her decision. I wave the vulnenary at her, and smile at her.

"Why did you give me a vulnenary? Did the damage hurt you that badly?.." I ask, smiling.

"Of course not! I..," Irish grip her fist, "I need your help." Iris muttered.

"So a human is asking the dragon of death for help? That's to unbelievable." I giggles.

Seven siren came rushing in, and stop when they notice the three of us in the middle of the street. Irish click her tongue when she looks at the wave of siren, and didn't wait for my response so she rush into to battle. I raise the vulnenary in the air and stare at it for a while before Shiki interrupt my attention to the item at hand.

"Aren't you going to help her?" Shiki ask.

"Hmm, I am not helping her but this siren will be a good training for the both of us." I answered.

I drink the vulnenary and drop the bottle on the ground to smash it by my left feet.

"Let's play, should we sister?" I said while bowing to her

Shiki nodded to my a question and pull her black katana with blood-red on the blade edges without a hilt from her cloak. She took a graceful stand with her calm composure still showing regardless of the battle.

"If that what you want, then I can sacrifice their live to save the many." Shiki answer.

We both rush into battle to end their live where they stand, but Iris is all ready battling three siren simultaneously.

 _She's very persistent, I will give her that._

Irish stand in front of them and spin her whole body around with her bronze sword hitting them all.

 _[3 Siren]_ **34 HP**

 _Iris gain 15 exp_

She try to evade their attack, but fail to do so since she is very close range to their attack. The siren retaliate Irish with a barrage of tentacles hitting her body.

 _Ugh!_

[Iris] **6 HP**

The last tentacle is going to hit her and end her life, but I push aside to transform into my dragon form and take the damage for her.

" _Dragonskin_ _"_

[Orcus] **16** **HP**

I quick retaliate by shooting a dark ball toward one of them, and it is a successful hit. Shiki quickly added more damage by jumping from behind me, and slashing by rotating around like a spinning top.

[Siren] **12 HP**

 _6 Exp gain_

As she hit the siren counterclockwise, she have more speed than the siren to attack yet again faster than she can avoid it. Shiki hit her from left to right as she spin around and backing away from the sirens.

[Siren] **3 HP**

Shiki 5 Exp gain

"I am not yet!"

Irish in a suicidal attempt try to attack the siren as she's weak from the attack they dealt. She jump in the air as she bring down her sword while cutting the air and soon, her body all together.

 **Siren death**

 _Iris gain 10 exp._

 _Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

The siren scream very loudly as she die in battle, and damaging the all ready weak Iris.

[Iris] **5 HP**

Iris became sluggish after the scream of the death siren, and I use my tail to bring her to my side so the siren couldn't attack the weak human. The two remaining siren became a bit more cautious and quickly regroup with the other four remaining. I put the weak human down, and Iris stand up from the ground regardless of her health.

"Don't sacrifice your life If you don't have a good chance of killing any single siren." Shiki spoke.

"Grrr…" Iris glare at Shiki.

" _You are but a dead weight for us now, so just step aside and let the us handle the weakling from this point on." I said._

"Hell no! I came here to do my job! I won't let anybody risk their life for mine!" Iris protest.

I sit down letting a dust fly into the air, and staring at a determine Irish staring me back. I lift my left wing point toward the siren, and Shiki look up to see me.

"What's wrong?" Shiki ask,

" _I want you to hold them off for a bit, can you do that?" I ask._

Shiki look at the siren first before she look up to nod with certainly, and she rush into battle alone. I am alone with a weak human almost at death's door, and I change back into my human form.

"Just give up, you won't last a single battle from the weak monster." I said, smiling.

Irish pull out her last vulnerary and drink it to recover her health by a tiny amount of it.

[Iris] **15 HP**

"This is good enough!" Irish answer.

"If you are so determine to keep going then I have no choice but to waste this." I sigh.

I slowly approach Iris and she look at me confuse at my actions, but I quickly tool a step forward so our face meet one another. Our lips meet and Iris immediately separate from me to slap me hard in my right cheek.

"W-What!? What the hell you did that for you perv!" Iris yelled.

I rub my right cheek where she hit me, and smile at her regardless of the sudden slap.

"Sheesh, is that the thanks I get for helping you?" I said.

"Help me!? You did nothing of the-"

[Iris] **25 HP**

"What the..," Iris surprise look at her healthy self, "What did you do!?" Iris grab my collar.

Iris' angry glare

"I just gave you the vulnerary I save up from earlier, I decided to hold it in my mouth for safe keeping." I happily explain.

Irish let's go off me, and start to spit out for a strange reason.

"Gah! Disgusting! My first kiss is a dragon!" Iris angrily said.

I shrug her annoying drama and left to battle the siren while slowly walking away and taking out my dragonstone. I crush the dragonstone to piece to become the dragon of death once again, and I spread out my wings to take flight. Suddenly, I felt weight when I lift my right wing and I turn to see Iris clinging to it.

" _What are you doing? Did you lost something up there?" I ask._

"I am still going to fight those siren no matter what the cost!" Iris with determination said.

I look at her unbelievable determination and I didn't understand why she is going so far to save some human rather than worry about her dead. I laugh at her action as I lower my head to laugh and raise both of my wings, I quickly jump in the air to see Iris let go of me. I quickly grab her to dive down and fly toward the siren like a missile.

" _Hahaha, such courage! I like that attitude of your!" I said._

I grin knowing such person exist in this rotten world, and Iris standing behind me while grabbing my back with her sword on her right arm ready to strike.

"Whatever! Let's just end this!" Iris answer with confidence.

I look forward to see a forest ahead of me and hearing a battle going on inside the forest. I dive through the forest while dodging the in coming tree ahead of me while Iris prepare herself. As my speed increase I start to see the small figure of the sirens and Shiki getting bigger and bigger as I reach toward them.

" _Are you ready?" I ask._

I notice her walking behind me and notice her sword to my right view, and I know she is ready for the surprise attack.

"Did you even have to ask! Let's go!" Iris reply.

We soon arrive to our destination, and quickly left it as I pass one of the weakest siren while hearing the loud scream behind me. I put my weight down to slow down, and I turn behind me to see the dead siren on the floor.

 **Siren dead**

 _Orcus & Iris gain 13 exp._

"Yeah! That how it should be." Iris grin with satisfaction.

" _But it isn't over yet, let's end their miserable life." I spoke._

"Yeah, I know." Iris reply.

I look at the four remaining siren health to determine how much life they had left before arrive here.

[Siren] **40 HP**

[Siren] **40 HP**

[Siren] **15 HP**

[Siren] **8 HP**

 _She has done a good job at keeping them at bay, I guess she wasn't joking about her being a lord. Hmph, I found a worthy partner after all._

Shiki came closer to us, and putting her sword away as she came closer to me. I lower myself to let Iris jump down from behind me, and transform back to my human form.

"I had to use my vulnerary to beat one of them and damaging most of them, I'm sorry." Shiri said.

I smile while shaking my head to her, and point toward Iris.

"Don't worry, she had to use two of them to help us." I happily reply.

Iris became a bit angry at my response, and clench her fist while giving me an angry glare.

"I could of done it without, stupid dragon boy!" Iris scream.

"Don't be too angry, you will never get rid of that ugly personality of yours." I said while shrugging.

Iris grab my collar again to face each other, but I grin at her misfortune and her looking at me unfazed by my determination.

"Orcus"

Shiki interrupted our bonding experience, and we turn to see her looking at the remaining siren coming closer to us with angry expression on their faces.

"What do we do with them? Do we get rid of them?" Shiki ask.

"Of course, death will follow them to the end of the world." I answer, grinning.

The siren took a formation unlike before they encounter us the first time, the weakest siren are behind the two strong, healthy siren. I put my hand in my chin while thinking on the circumstances.

"I see, you finally took this battle seriously but it all ready too late for you to escape death. Let's end this Shiki." I said while rubbing my chin.

Shiki pull her katana from her cloak and took her beautiful stance as I commanded.

"Sure." Shiki answer.

We slowly walk toward them while Iris quietly following behind us, I begin whistle as I continue walking into battle. In a split second, I quickly transform into the dragon of death and roaring very loudly at the siren.

 _Rooooaaaarrrrr!_

" _Dragon of Death Aura_ _"_

 _Any enemy units three space away will lose 10% health, and -3 speed. (Recover 1/turn)_

[2 Siren] **36 HP**

[Siren] **14 HP**

[Siren] **7 HP**

The siren became sluggish when my aura spread around the area, and I turn to see both of them behind me.

" _This will make it easier to beat them, and help Iris attack faster since she is slow. Attack the weaker one while I take care of the front ones." I said._

"Hey! You-"

"Come on Iris, let's go." Shiri command.

Iris grunt as she follow Shiri lead and I move forward to follow them but two siren stopping me from moving forward. I put my right arm forward to establish dominance and the siren didn't slow with their steps.

 _I sigh, "Arrogant won't get you anywhere but I waited far too long to awake from my deep slumber to let myself be defeated by the like of you." I growl._

I look behind the siren to see Shiki and Iris all ready fighting, I took a deep breath and thinking for a second on my next move.

 _It finally time to transform into my next mode._

I build up a dark ball inside my mouth and the siren quickly took notice it at my attempt so they charge at me while I begin charging my move.

 _Tsk, I didn't expect them to attack me, not while I am changing for at least._

Both siren attack me while I stood still and got hit by both of them with ease.

[Orcus] **8 HP**

…

I took the attack and I didn't attack back since I am still building my change, but Shiki took notice at my dilemma so she rush to my side to help me. When Shiki arrive between the siren, she jump in the air a bit and slash both at them as she spin around in the air.

[2 Siren] **27 HP**

 _Shiki earn 10 exp._

The siren are push back from Shiki's attack, and I am safe from them for the time being.

"Are you okay?" Shiki ask.

I finally finishing charging and I release a pitch black ball with two rune circle around it in the air and not moving from that spot.

" _Yeah, to think I wasn't able to do this in time," I sigh, "I gotten rusty in this couple of years, but now I can transform." I said._

"Transform? Aren't you all ready the dragon of death?" Shiki ask.

I move closer to the orb to look at the abyss staring at me back with an endless darkness.

" _No, there is more version of dragon of death and now, I will show you one of them." I explain._

I open my mouth to come closer to the orb and close it to swallow the orb inside my mouth. Suddenly, my body being to change as I grunt due to the transformation and I roar as I transform. My front leg became more slimmer looking like arms while my entire body became slimmer as well, and my back legs were gone to transform my behind into a long tail. My wings were gone from my body since it was useless on this form and will only slow me down. Many light-blue light is spreading around my body and glowing bright every time my heart beat, while the two horns pointing behind me. A dark helmet covering my eyes with many vertical slits appear. My whole body begin to levitate from the ground and I spin around faster than my other body to let a roar as I extend my arm.

" _Behold my new transformation! A new way of death await you all." I said while extending both of my arms._

I wrap around Shiki body while not touching her directly, and I look at the siren yelling unintelligent noise.

" _Did you finish your job before coming here?" I ask._

"Yes, the siren are all taken care of." Shiki answer.

"What about Iris? Is she done too?" I ask again.

"I haven't che-"

"I am done!"

We turn to our right to see Iris smiling at us with her accomplish mission, and walking toward us to join us in the in coming fight.

 _Iris & Shiki gain 10 Exp._

Iris stop after noticing my new transformation and point at me with her right hand.

"Who are you?.." Iris think, "Wait! Are you the stupid dragon!?" Iris ask, surprise.

I unwrap from Shiki to look at Iris directly at her face and grabbing both of her cheeks with my hands.

"Yes, Yes, new transformation, new killing method, why weren't you there when I explain this." I said.

Iris struggle to stop me but she push both of my arm away from her with anger and I smile at her misfortune.

"Ow! That hurt you know! Beside, I was busy beating the siren to a pulp without no help and it was rather easy now for some reason." Iris explain.

"I help you, I became your support silly human." I laugh.

As I laugh at the little girl in front of me, it quickly turn into pain and into cough as I try to hold it back with force. Iris and Shiki took notice at my health and they become a bit worry for the sudden cough.

"Orcus rest, I will take care of the two siren from here." Shiki response with confidence.

"Yeah..Shiki is right stupid dragon, you need to rest or else you will die." Iris angrily added.

I fold both of my arms together and close my eye as I hear both of them at their suggestions, but I shook at both of their request.

" _I am fine, I am the dragon of death and I will not allow my retainer or a weak human coming to my aid." I reply._

I use my new dragonstone to attack one of them to show my new power to them. I roar at both of them directly and became weaker from my roar.

" _Dragon of Death Aura V.2_ _"_

Any enemy units three space away will lose 10% health, and -5 Res. (Recover 1/turn)

[Death Dragonstone V.2] E Mt 6 Hit 80 Crit 0 Avo -5 Rng 1-2

Skl -3, Res -2, Spd+5, Def+4, Dgd+10. Magical. Deathblood only.

[Two Siren] **5 Res & 25 HP**

I lift my head to charge up my attack and quickly put my head towards one of the siren to launch my attack but this time, I could attack two time rather than one.

[Siren] **8 HP**

 _6 experience gain_

I move forward to finish the siren off for good and the siren run toward with as well. We pass one another as I raise my right hand holding a dark orb in my hand, and I notice we hit each other as we pass through one another.

" _Dragonskin_ _"_

[Orcus] **2 HP**

 _ **Siren Dead**_

 _13 experience gain_

I hear the loud screaming coming from behind me and wasn't affected by it, but I knew I am on my last rope. I know now what I must do to beat the last siren standing before me and I went back with the other still worrying about my state.

"Idiot! You will die! Even if you are a dragon." Iris scolded me.

 _First time I ever being scold by someone else…human are a strange creatures_

" _You said that but you will probably done the same thing, won't you?" I poke her forehead._

Iris glare as she rub her forehead with her left hand but it quickly turn into a smile.

"Yeah! I will do the same dumb thing as you." Iris smile.

"Orcus, what do we do with the last siren? Do I take care of it too?" Shiki ask.

" _Hmmm, I have an idea to deal with it but it require you two help, do you want to try it?" I ask._

"Depends on what's the plan?" Iris ask.

" _That's no fun by telling you two, you need to just follow my lead blindly." I laugh._

I turn around away from them to show them my back, and I point behind me to get in. Shiri didn't hesitate or ask questions to my plan and faithfully follow my lead while Iris is confuse by my plan.

"Wait! What is you-"

I interrupt Iris speech by suddenly grabbing her and throwing her in the air as I catch her on my back. I felt little punches on my back and I know who that is without looking back.

" _Hold on tight, you may lose your balance and probably your life." I said._

I speed up as I go to the sky more, and more reaching the most outer limit of my range, which I led both of them go. I could see all of us floating for a couple of second before gravity take us on to earth once again. Shiri is very bold and unfazed by the situation she is in, while Iris is amaze by the surround cloud and how close we are to the stars above us. We fell down on the earth but with a plans in effect as I create a dark void in front of my mouth.

"Now! Together we finish it off!" I commanded.

"Let's go." Shiki reply

"Right!" Iris answer.

Iris use her right hand to aim at the small ant-size siren and Shiri pull out her katana to aim at her too. We came down the earth like a missile and obliterate the siren as a huge dark void consume it, and two giant slashes cut the void to detonate it.

 **Siren Dead**

 _Iris & Shiki gain 28 Exp_

 _35 experience gain_

 _Level up!_

 _HP 2_

 _Str 1_

 _Skl 1_

 _Spd 1_

 _Lck 1_

 _Res 1_

 _You learn_ [Universal Devastation]

I grab both of them to pull them away from the siren scream, and barely avoid the damage the screaming siren will do. I turn into my human form as the new mode disappear from my grasp. I yawn as I began to stretch myself and I became a bit tire from the battle. I look at them both with a smile, and slowly taking my dragonstone from my pocket to transform again but this time to my normal mode.

 _Crash!_

" _Well, I wasted too much energy on this battle than I had anticipated," I yawn, "I leave the rest to you two." I muttered._

It is difficult for me to keep my eyes open, and I slowly fell down on the floor as I close my eyes to sleep.

 _Thud!_

The sound of my body falling on the floor is heard and I felt the cold ground on my right side as I try to sleep. As my mind slowly drifted away, I could hear both of them talking.

"So what do you think of Orcus?" Shiki ask.

"Dragon boy? Hmm…" Iris think for a seconds, "He isn't too bad I guess."

My mind disappear from this world and into the world of dream, but this time, I know there will a tomorrow coming for me. Tomorrow will be the day where Fangrir will fall and Draconer will rise once again from the ashes.

 **End**

 _So what is the next plan Orcus?_

 _To destroy Fangrir, then everything else will soon follow their example._

 _Hello traveler, my name is Zexion from the Alcallad kingdom._

 _So, Alcallad still stand after many years huh? And here I thought it was gone from this world._

 _Protect the mistress! Protect Farren with your life men!_

 _Can you hear their call? Draconer want you to join them on the other side, hehehe_

 _Until next time, Chapter 2 [New and old feelings]_

 _Orcus & Iris Support __**C**_

"Hey dragon boy!"

As I am relaxing, I hear Iris calling from me and with a serious face showing as she found me.

"My name is Orcus, not dragon boy." I smile while shrugging.

"Whatever, I like to resume our last conversation from the last time." Iris said.

I tilt my head, "What do you mean?" I ask.

"About what you said about everything in this world can't live forever." Iris muttered.

I began to think for a second and it finally hit me, I remember the word I said to her when we first battle.

 _I do it because I can do it! Nothing in this world can live forever._

"Ah, I remember now what you are trying to remind me of," I grin, "Human and animals can't live for too long nor they can live a happy death as well." I happily explain.

Iris grip her right hand hard as if aiming waiting for something to happens, but she quickly relax herself as she release her grip.

"You are wrong Orcus, everyone in this world doesn't want dead. Everyone want to have a happy ending with their wonderful family, but you!, " Iris aim her sword at my me, "You want everyone to suffer for something as lame as everyone wanting death or death to someone else." Iris explain.

I sigh at the scene the human is acting upon my explanation of the world's order, but I snap my finger when I got an idea to change her mind.

"Why don't I tell you a story, but," I put my right index finger on the sword and slowly put it down, "Please do keep your sword from our conversation, Iris." I smile.

Iris click her tongue and put her sword back to it's rightful place while I tell my story to her.

I cough to clear my throat," Let's begin the _happy_ story." I said sarcastically.

"There once was a lonely man, on a lonely house, living on a lonely life of solitude. This man didn't choose to live alone and try his best to gain attention from his fellow peers, but fail to do so because he is the lonely man in the world." I tell my story.

I notice Iris becoming interesting on the story, and continue telling the story while walking back and forth in a straight line.

"But one day!" I stop and look at Iris while raising my left index finger to her, "The lonely man got a wonderful idea as he mourn of his misfortune. " I grin.

"He quickly grab a silver axe and-"

"Hey! Stop kidding aro-"

"and cutting himself in half." I continue my story regardless.

Iris glare at me while sweating a bit, and I grin at her reaction while muttering the effect of the man's action.

"Right. Down. The middle." I slowly said.

I continue walking back a day forth while Iris glare at me but I ignore such glare from her.

"Chop, chop, chop he cut himself in half with a silver axe. Fully knowing that death will judge on his acts. Chop, chop, chop One person become two to accomplish his desire. Human desire has no bound nor greed." I said while making chop motion.

"The lonely man smile when he notice another person smiling him back, " I grin, "Himself, the other half." I said.

"The lonely man realize on the purpose on doing such things," I approach Iris from behind and turn to her left, "So he can always have a friend, " I turn to her right, "So he can always have a friend." I happily explain.

Iris push me from her while I am laughing at her and she left the area saying one last thing.

"You are sick!" Iris yell.

I look at her going away and grin while cover my right hand with my right hand.

"I guess it was too much for her, hehehe." I laugh.

 _Orcus & Iris bond has increase? _

**Support**

[Orcus]

Iris [ **C** ] C+ B B+ A A+ S S+ SS SS+ SSS

Shiki CC+ B B+ A A+ S S+ SS SS+ SSS [ **2** ]

[Shiki]

Orcus CC+ B B+ A A+ S S+ SS SS+ SSS

Iris CC+ B B+ A A+ S S+ SS SS+ SSS

[Iris]

Orcus [ **C** ]C+ B B+ A A+ S S+ SS SS+ SSS

Shiki CC+ B B+ A A+ S S+ SS SS+ SSS [ **1** ]

 **Exp Farm**

 _Orcus earn 38 exp!_

 _Shiki earn 60 exp!_

 _Shiki level up!_

 _HP 2_

 _Skl 1_

 _Spd 1_

 _Lck 1_

 _Def 1_

 **Weapons**

 _Iris has require a_ _ **Iron Sword**_ _!_

 **Status**

[Orcus]

Dragon of Death

Lv. 5

Exp. 41

HP 32

Atk 25 Crit 2

Hit 99 Avo 6

Str 9

Mag 8

Skl 9

Spd 9

Lck 4

Def 6

Res 7

Weapon

[Death Dragonstone] E Mt 16 Hit 80 Crit 0 Avo -5 Rng 1-2

Skl -3,Spd -2, Def+5, Res+4, Hit+10. Magical. Cannot make follow-up attacks. Deathblood only.

Skills

[ **Dragon of death aura** ] – Any enemy units three space away will lose 10% health, and -3 speed. (Recover 1/turn)

[Dragon Wisdom] – Grant this unit 25% Exp.

[Dragon skin] – Halve all damage this unit receive, and nullify Counter and Lethality, as well damage done outside of battle. Reduce critical chance, and special skills trigger by 15%

[Universal Devastation] - ?

[Shiki]

Lord

Lv. 5

Exp. 13

HP 40

Atk 17 Crit 4

Hit 81 Avo 19

Str 10

Mag 7

Skl 7

Spd 11

Lck 2

Def 9

Res 8

Weapon

[Muramasa] Mt. 7 Hit 70 Crit 2 Avo 0 Rng 1  
+2 in Spd and Skl but -3 in Def. A Black Katana with a bloodthirsty origin. Said to go rampant in the hands of an unskilled user.

Skills

[ **Bloodthirst** ] - If near a unit with a support of C+ (C+ or higher), this unit stats change (+3 Str, +5 Skl, -3 Res)

[Dragon Claw] - The user is able to make 3 simultaneous strikes at once at half the damage. The target will have -5 Def, but the user will have -3 Str and -1 Spd. (Recover 1/turn) (Trigger %= Skill/2)

[+20 Hit] - +20 hit is granted

[?] - ?

Iris

Mercenary

Lv. 4

Exp. 80

HP 40

Atk 18 Crit 4

Hit 117 Avo 14

Str 10

Mag 3

Skl 12

Spd 9

Lck 2

Def 8

Res 3

Weapon

[Iron Sword] E Mt 8 Hit 90 Crit 0 Avo 0 Rng 1

A common sword of a common material.

Skills

[ **Adrenaline** ] - If opponent fight this unit, the unit will receive +3 Str and +3 Spd when counterattacking.

[Strong Riposte] This unit gain +3 damage when counterattacking.

[Good fortune] –Restore up to 20% HP at the start of each battle. Trigger % = (Lck stat)

 **Read Important**

Sorry for taking so long to complete this, I had an accident with chemical burn so…yeah..burning hand are no good.

Level will be decided on the growth percentage of rolling the dice and will raise one or more point depending on the characters growth rate, flaws, and strengths.

Love & children

Everyone will have time to befriend everyone, and marry that specific person through a point system which isn't available yet for those who didn't show up. The ranks for those are C, C+, B, B+, A, A+, S, S+, SS, SS+, SSS if going for the marriage route. Friendship is still the same but with Z, Z+, ZZ, ZZ+, ZZZ. Once you reach the S, then your child be born if marring the opposite Gender sadly it won't happen, you can still marry the same Gender but no children will be born.

Formula

The formula is below if people are curious.

Atk

Weapon Mt + Str + terrain bonus

Crit

(Weapon Crit +(Skl + Lck/2)/2) (Rounded to the nearest whole)

Hit

Weapon Hit + Skl × 1.25 + Lck (Rounded to the nearest whole)

Avo

Spd × 1.469 + Lck/2 (+ Weapon Avo) + Terrain bonus (Rounded to the nearest whole.)


End file.
